Talk:Leon
Found an interesting convo with Leon in Sage's Hamlet. "When I was a kid, there was this guy that I was head over heels for." "He's the reason I enlisted actuall, just so I could stay close to him." "He died in the first battle we fought. I cried so hard, I thought my eyes were going to float clean out of my skull." "Valbar saved me from that." "Every time he saw me, he'd take the time to say something. Cheer me up." "Chat can you do with a man like that but fall in love?" "You're thinking I'm a tramp, aren't you? Well I'm not." "It's hardly my fault the world is full of wonderful, lovable people." "Such a thing really motivates one to get out there and save it." And here we are saying that Leon's homosexuality is "all but stated", he says it himself. Might want to update that section in the Personality tab. PranksterDragon (talk) 20:57, May 21, 2017 (UTC)Shitpost Lizard Added to the page. Emperor Hardin (talk) 21:41, May 21, 2017 (UTC) "heavily implying that he is gay" Sigh. You literally called a character gay. Again. Please don't do this. I don't have the authority to give orders to anyone, but "gay" is a modern term, and an informal one at that. "Lmao" I fixed it because /someone/ decided to just change homosexual to gay for no reason, when the original made sense. No need to go completely off your rocker because your update that added nothing to the page got undone. C h i l l. PranksterDragon (talk) 23:52, June 1, 2017 (UTC)Shitpost Lizard That's really nice of you. Thanks a lot. P.S. I was willingly trying to get blocked Unnamedgoon (talk) 01:08, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :No problem, just try not to make a ruckus. I'm always willing to listen so you could have informed me instead. I'll interfere when I'm available. --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 02:24, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :I'm really close to quitting this wiki at once, but for now I'm only going to wrong information (like wrong links) and maybe perhaps stuff like "gay". Anyway, I made a ruckus because you would block me and I would be forced to leave the wiki, but apparently you're not going to block me no matter what I do Unnamedgoon (talk) 14:26, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :Now I just discovered that "homosexual" wasn't the "needlessly updated terminology". Can't tell how I'm ashamed. Unnamedgoon (talk) 14:30, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Gay vs Homosexual Why is this a debate? What does it matter which term is used, they have the same meaning Are You Serious (talk) 21:24, July 25, 2017 (UTC) : We are having this debate, because those "gay" people think it's a slur, and that we insult them by putting it in. If anything "gay" is informal AF as well as much more of a slur, while "homosexual" is no more of a slur than "heterosexual". IMO we should remove that point of trivia outright to cut the debate short. Kruggov (talk) 05:51, July 26, 2017 (UTC) I can tell you're straight by the way you treat a word that is easily proven to be derogatory and detrimental to gay (yes gay) people. If you gave two shits about proper phrasing and stopped being stubborn for more than a minute, I'm sure you'd find the strength to pull your head out of your ass. Aoyonoma (talk) 07:29, July 26, 2017 (UTC) : I don't really care how you call yourself, whether it's gay or anything else. The thing is, this is a wiki - and wikis usually use formal language. Then again, telling that to me won't solve much. If you really want this debate done, talk to an admin like Khang - it's up to him whether it's "gay" or "homosexual" that stays. Kruggov (talk) 12:18, July 26, 2017 (UTC) ::If I may intervene here, as a Sociology graduate degree holder (and I'm being quite serious about that), both gay and homosexuality are acceptable terms to refer to someone like Leon, who clearly displays a romantic interest in the opposite sex, at least in a general sense. Remember how people used the word Homo as an insult? That's part of the reason why Homosexual is a somewhat disliked termed in the LGBT community. Also, Homosexual does not give clear classification unlike LGBT which outlines four of the most known forms of homosexuality. Its like saying someone is Asian ethnic. While true, there are different types of Asians like Japanese, Chinese, Korean, etc. This sort of classification of LGBT requires some delicacy when handling. In my own opinion, and professional standing, it is better to call Leon gay than it is to call him homosexual. ::Keep in mind, this is all CONTEXT based. Homosexual is NOT used in a derogatory manner on the page. Gay does not have nearly as much "potency" as a slur as it used to and is not basically the acceptable term for someone like Leon. It still CAN be used as a slur like it used to, but not quite as much as it used to be.—Nauibotics (talk) 12:19, July 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh. Ok. Didn't know about that. Thanks for clarifying that. I think I should leave the discussion for you :). Kruggov (talk) 12:29, July 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::Regarding this case, I admit I lack the knowledge to give out a decision (not to mention Eng is not my first language, so either word sounds the same to me), though I suggest that we should somehow rephrase that piece of trivia so that ppl can understand without using those words, if that's possible? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 13:51, July 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::I think the trivia line in its current state, stating that he is "gay", is the most appropriate way of stating that bit about his character. Homosexual is a little to broad and we have seen people backlash about that (and the other side). From a societal standpoint, I think it is best in its current state.—Nauibotics (talk) 06:18, July 27, 2017 (UTC)